


Don't you Dare.

by finnigannyles



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, because i realized writing about living people is really bad, i refuse to write for these guys anymore, note though, this was written way back in 2016 probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnigannyles/pseuds/finnigannyles
Summary: If you didn't read the tags, I don't write anything about these guys anymore due to me realizing that's potentially wrong. This is just an old work before I realized that.Tumblr: pissfics





	Don't you Dare.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags, I don't write anything about these guys anymore due to me realizing that's potentially wrong. This is just an old work before I realized that.  
> Tumblr: pissfics

It’s a great feeling. Having your boyfriend run and jump into your arms at the airport. It makes up for having those days where you can feel the distance between you and him. Speaking of your boyfriend, Mark had just picked Jack up from the airport and he was driving Jack to his house. They had planned this little trip for a while now. Jack was going to be staying with Mark for the week. Kind of like a big sleepover. But as they drive, Mark has the need to go to the bathroom. He had woken up early and had gotten some coffee on the way to pick up Jack. He would’ve gone to the bathroom in the airport but he didn’t want to let Jack go. He literally carried him to the car. Along with his stuff. Jack looks over at Mark and grins. “You know I missed you a lot right?” Mark glances at the other and smiles. “Of course I do. But I missed you more.” Jack chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Sure Mark.” He looks out the window as they pass multiple things. “We’re almost there right?” “Right.” Mark nods. And he thanks god they are. The bumps they run over really doesn’t help his bladder. About 5 minutes after Jack asked, they arrive at Mark’s house. Sean brings his stuff in and Mark lays on the couch. Quite frankly, holding it feels good and bad at the same time. It turns Mark on a lot if he waits until he’s desperate. Sean looks over at him before going to lay on top of him. The pressure that’s now on Mark’s bladder makes him slightly dig his nails into the couch. Sean cuddles him and kisses his chin. “I love you.” Mark can’t help but smile and kiss Sean lovingly. “I love you too.” As they cuddle, Sean can’t help but shift a bit which makes Mark whine quietly. Sean looks up at him. “Are you al-” Sean stops. He can feel Mark’s hard member pressing against him. This makes Sean smirk. Mark looks over at his boyfriend and blushes profusely. “Jack.. Don’t you d-dar- mmnn..~” Mark gets cut off by Jack grinding his hips into Mark’s. This makes Mark moan and whine. Then Sean starts to kiss Mark’s neck. Through pants and moans, Mark tries to speak up as a shock goes through his bladder. “S-Sean I really have to piss, just.. Let me get up and I’ll come b-back.” Jack wasn’t having this. “Mark you can wait 5 or 10 minutes, can’t you~?” By now Jack was hard as well and was still grinding. Mark moans louder and he leaks a bit in his boxers. Nonononono is all that goes through his mind at moment. “Sean come on.. You’ll get my dick up your ass after I go pee..” Mark jokes and Sean blushes. Sean stops grinding. “What if you just,” He presses his hand on Mark’s bladder which makes him close his eyes tightly. Sean continues. “Pissed right here? It’ll be hot to me, babe.” The teary eyed man opens his brown eyes and looks over at Jack. He’s into this stuff..? “Come on..” Jack tries to put more pressure on his bladder. Mark gasps and he can feel himself leaking but he regains control and stops the waterworks. Theres a small dark stain on his jeans now though. This makes Sean grin. Then he leans closer to Mark whisper things such as “C'mon babe..” or “You’ll feel better if you let go..” or “You can do it babe.” Mark tried his damn best to hold it but he can’t hold it anymore. He whines and closes his teary brown eyes as he lets go. He also moans into the crook of Sean’s neck as he makes his and Sean’s pants wet with warm piss. “You’re doing well baby.” Sean encourages him as Mark continues to pee. After what seems like forever though, the pissing stops. Feeling the warm piss just made Jack even harder. Mark opens his eyes and looks over at Jack. ..And the tent in his pants. “..Move off of me for a second babe.” Sean nods to the other and gets off of him. When he does so, Mark sits up, pulls Jack into his wet lap, and starts kissing his neck. Sean gasps and blushes darkly. Then Mark undoes Sean’s pants and mumbles, “Pull them down for me.” Sean glanced at the other with his blue eyes and pulled his pants and underwear down a bit. He knew what Mark’s planning to do. Sean’s hard cock is now out in the open and Mark runs his thumb over the head of it as he leaves hickeys on Jack. Jack whines a bit, really wanting to come. Mark hears this and begins to stroke his member. Hard and fast. He wants to see his boyfriend come for him. Sean moans as Mark begins to stroke. Eventually mark starts stroking faster and harder until Sean comes with a loud moan. Mark moans as well and comes into his pants due to Sean moving his ass around in his lap. The 2 males pant and Sean drools with ecstasy. After about three minutes, Mark clears his throat and grins. “Can we.. Do that again soon?” Sean chuckles and nods. “Yeah but for now we have to clean the couch and shower.”


End file.
